1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test bracket for testing circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit boards of electronic devices need to be tested before shipment. Circuit boards are put on an insulation board for testing one side of the circuit board. After that, the circuit board is turned over and put on the insulation board, so that the other side can be tested. However, when the circuit board is turned this way, elements of the circuit board may be damaged, and furthermore, this method is time consuming.